Nightwing (Young Justice)
This article is about Dick Grayson, the first Robin. For the second Robin, Tim Drake, see Robin. Dick Grayson is a main character in the TV Series Young Justice and Young Justice: Invasion. He is the current leader of "The Team". History Dick Grayson was a part of a family team named the Flying Graysons. In a performance in which Bruce Wayne was in attendance to, Dick's whole family was murdered. Bruce took him in as his own, adopted him, and trained him. After months of training, he became Batman's sidekick, Robin. Forming The Team Dick Grayson and Batman worked together to easily thrwart and apprehend Mr. Freeeze in Gotham Park. Robin simply supplied a unique distraction until Batman was ready to deliver to finishing blow. After capturing the villain, Batman escorted Robin, along with the other heroes and sidekicks of the Justice League to the Hall of Justice. After being "Inducted into the Hall of Justice" , Robin along with Speedy and Aqualad are told by Batman to remain inside. Robin decides to ignore the order and investigate the Cadmus facility. While there they discover the Superman clone created by the scientists residing at the facility. After escaping with their young lives Batman and the sidekicks decide on making a plan on forming a team of partners instead of sidekicks With two and a half of the three days gone, Robin had grown impatient, and asked Alfred about what Batman was doing. The butler did not know, but assured Robin he would come up with a plan, as promised. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops Team. They then gave the team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member of there team, Miss Martian. More Than Sidekicks In "Welcome to Happy Harbor", the newly formed team's first mission includes battling Green Arrow's enemy Brick alongside their old friend Speedy. They defeat Brick thanks to Speedy's abilities and Robin asks him to join the team though he refuses. Follwing their mission the team goes through team bonding sessions that include them taking a ride to happy harbor where they encounter Mister Twister. Robin aids his team in battle without the use of his uniform only having his utility belt.The Team is easily overwhelmed and sent back retreating to Mount Justice. They believe that it is Red Tornado testing them but comes to find that it is a super villian created to outmatch Red Tornado. The team learns to battle in sync and defeats Mr. Twister to find he is a piloted suit by a cyborg decoy scientist. In "Dropzone", the team is sent on their first official mission as a leader hasn't been chosen. Robin finds that he is the most logical choice but decides to remain anonymous. The Team goes to a rouge country named Santa Crista where they meet Batman's arch rival Bane and find out about the new version of his Venom. Robin and his team find themselves in the middle of a war between Bane and a cult organization known as Cobra. The team is divided amongst groups as Robin decides to go off by himself most of the time and avoids most conflict until the team is forced to come together after Bane double crosses them. They defeat Bane and run the Kobra off the island and choose Aqualad as their leader. In "Bereft", Robin takes part in several of the teams events including their training with Black Canary and their mission to Bialya. Their the team is sent to investigate a power surge in the Bialyan Desert where the teams memories are erased including their time as the team. Robin investigates alone and is nearly captured by Bialyan soldiers where Robin show cases his martial arts and agility by easily defeating them. Robin soon meets up with his team mates Miss Martian, Artemis and Kid Flash only remembering Wally due to their friendship prior to the six months. Miss Martian restores their memory and Robin tracks down Aqualad and Superboy and defeats the man repsoncible, Psimon. During "Targets" and "Terros", Robin stands by helping Batman during several of the teams missions but has a conversation with Speedy, Now Red Arrow about there being a mole in the team. In "Homefront", Dick welcomes Artemis to Gotham Academy without her knowing that he is infact Robin alongside his good friend Barbara. Influenced by Red Arrows warning Robin stays close to Artemis making sure she isn't the mole. The two return to Mount Justice to find it under attack by Red Tornado's brothern robots. Robin alongside Artemis battle only to be forced into retreating as their team mates are captured. Being chased throughout the cave Robin showcases his expert intellect and tech skills by creating a makeshift emp to shut off the assailants. He and Artemis run to finish the EMP but are halted by their opponents as Robin is captured and knocked unconscious. The team is unexpectedly saved by Artemis then tunred on by Red Tornado who knocks them all out and leaves with his brothern. In "Alpha Male", the team is now scared by the attack and the betrayal and are assigned to their next mission though the team is divided by Aqualads revelation over the mole in the team. The team is sent to india and they immediatley split up weakening the teams already broken relations. The team ends up back together to find that "The Brain" has captured Captain Marvel but come together to defeat him and return to their normal relations. Independent Heroes In "Revaliation", the planet is attacked by Poison Ivy's genetically enhanced plants as The Justice League is sent to battle them. Batman assigns the team to investigate the source of the attack. The Team heads to the Injustice League headquarters to stop them from destroying several major cities. They run into several infamous super villians including Batman and Robin's arch nemeses Poison Ivy and The Joker. The team battles hard as Robin even takes the Joker on alone until they are overwhelmed. The team's hope looks dim until The League arrives just in time to save the. In "Humanity", the Team continues their hunt for Red Tornado looking for vengeance and redemption from his previous betrayl. The team is lead to T.O Morrow's lab and find themselves against four Red Robots. The team is quickly overwelmed and forced to whitness Yellow Stone Supervolcano's erruption. The team is saved by Red Tornado's redemption as he takes his brothern with him to battle the remaining Red Robot, Red Volcano.They defeat him by nearly sacrificing all of the robots lives but the team decides to save Red Tornado before his dies and stops the volcano's eruption. In "Failsafe", the team is sent into a mental training exercise that was meant to increasingly worsen the situation, it detailed the dissapearence of every Justice League member on the planet and in space leaving only the team to save the world. The Team figures that the League have been sent to another place through the use of Zeta technology until it turns out that they have all been killed. During a search and rescue effort several membors of the team including Artemis, Kid Flash and even Robin were killed. This caused Miss Martians mental abilities to skyrocket and force everyone to believe this was real putting the victums in a coma until Martian Manhunter forces them out. In "Misplaced", several Magic supervillians split the dimension of adults and children leaving Robin and the Team to look over the worlds opulation of soley people under the age of 18. With the help of Captain marvel they find the source of this and eventually defeat the magicians and reconnect the two dimensions. In "Coldhearted", Robin is partenered with Batman and the League in an attempt to stop an army of cold machines while Robin's best friend Kid Flash has to deliver a heart to the upcoming Queen of Vlatava. Robin and the League stop the machines and find out this was all a distraction to help Count Vertigo try to optain the Vlatavan thrown. In "Performance", Robin relives his dark past taking part in an undercover mission to Haly's Circus where Dick and his parents used to preform before their untimley deaths. This was too locate a weapons dealer onboard the traveling circus who is revealed to be Parasite, the supervillian that can absorb super powers. Robin stands by after stealing data from him to uncover just what they needed for the mission. Robin formulates a plan that goes perfectly to defeating Parasite and even uncovering the fact that there is no mole in the team. Before leaving Robin talks with his old boss Haly who knew that Dick was among the team the entire time and gives him one last performance for old times sake. In "Usual Suspects", Robin and the team welcome their newest member, Rocket aswell as celebrate and acknowledge Roy (Red Arrow) as the first one of the sidekicks to make it into the league. The team heads out without permission to find Cheshire who has been spotted, as Robin hacks the League's radar to receive the alert first in order to intercept her before the League can. The team arrives only to find an ambush in their wait lead by The Riddler, in an attempt to personally eliminate Batman's covert team of sidekicks. The team battles through the ambush as they fight against several supervillians backed by highly trained minions. Robin takes part in this battle by suprizing Riddler and his partner Shimmer and easily defeating them with his superior skills in combat alongside Zatanna ending the overall battle. The team returns to be surprisingly congradulated for their efforts in capturing three supervillians and their cargo while also informing Rocket of the mole theory due to the tip off by Riddler. This then causes the team to reveal several secrets including Artemis relations to Huntress, Sportsmaster and Cheshire which Robin reveals he already knew about but didn't care enough to tell the rest of the team as he believes she's one of them. The team leads several super villians including Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster, Cheshire & Bane into a trap and initiates an ambush of their own where Robin and Zatanna are pinned against Bane. Robin utilizes Zatanna's magic and his experience in fighting Bane to quickly outsmart him and detain him neutralizing his Venom and defeating him. Afterwards the battle the team celebrates which shows that they have all accepted each other. In "Auld Acquaintance", the team is told that the real Roy Harper may in fact be dead and the one they've come to know is actually a Cadmus clone which infuriates Robin. This ignites the team's anxiety to investigate the Watchtower as they deduce that the Justice League are not themselves after they are warned by a newly reborn Red Tornado. Robin and the team are then assaulted by Black Canary at Mount Justice, where Robin and Rocket work together to defeat her but afterwards are quickly forced into retreation when other League members appear. The Team then finds Roy who tells them that what they learned may be true as he admits to infecting the Justice League and being the mole without his knowledge. The Team successfully infultrates the Watch Tower to learn that The Light aka the group responsible for every conflict The Team has faced thus far. The Team works to continuously disinfect several heroes in order to take down The Light as Robin works together with Rocket and Superboy in order to take down heavy hitters of The League like Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. After successfully disinfecting them, Robin must come face to face and battle his mentor and adoptive father Batman alongside his teammates who must also face their mentors. Robin is easily overwelmed by Batman as Superboy is by Superman making Robin figure out that one on one isn't going to work and the two must work together to defeat them and by doing so can cure the two super heroes.The Light retreats as the control over The League begin to falter and realizes they lost. After the team claims victor for saving the Watchtower and the League, the New Year hits and in celebration and tradition Robin is kissed by his rumored love interest Zatanna. Leading the Team Sometime between 2010 and 2015 Dick passed the title of Robin to Tim Drake, retired as Batman's side kick, took up the name "Nightwing" and became the Leader of "The Team". In "Happy New Year", Nightwing is now the Team's leader and assigns them to intercept and defeat a lurking Clayface, afterwards he shares his gratitude to his successor and friend Tim Drake. Nightwing then sends out his good friend Batgirl and Wonder Girl to help protect the Secretary-General Tseng from attack from an intergalactic bounty hunter named Lobo at the United Nations. They later find out that the Secretary-General is actually an alien known as a Krolotean. The league finds out that these creatures have been stealing Zeta Tech, also stealing humans and disguising themselves as the abductees. Unfortunately due to the league's status as suspects for various crimes on Rann's sector of space, the League is unable to go directly to the source of the Krotoleans which is on Rann. Nightwing notes that he and his team are not members of the league and in turn decides he will send a squad to Rann to investigate. Zatanna then notes that Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Superboy were all invited to be League members but refused. Nightwing then sends several squads to suspected places to hunt for Kroloteans on Earth. He assigns himself and Wondergirl to the main "Alpha" team and goes to investigate in Philidelphia. Before leaving he assigns the rest of the teams and assigns the soft team "Gamma" to Tim and makes him the squad leader showing his trust in Robin. Nightwing and Wondergirl arrive in Philidelphia only to find his targets have gotten away but is relieved to find that Robin's team had successfully taken out the Krolotean base even congratulating Robin for succesfully and impressfully leading a squad. In "Alienated", Nightwing led the team alongside the Justice League to the Krotolean base to drive the rest of them off of earth. The Team finds out from Miss Martian, after interrogating a Krotolean leaving it in a comatose state, that a Krotolean base is discovered in a volcano on Malina Island. Nightwing then pairs with Robin, Batgirl and Batman as a squad and infiltrated the base along with everyone else. The team was quickly spotted by a perceptive Aqualad, who is working with Black Manta, sounding the alarm causing the League and the Team to fight against the enemy. Nightwing battles alongside Robin and Batgirl until a bomb was revealed to be set for detonation. After discovering Aqualad's reappearence as Black Manta's son, Nightwing confronts him only to be interrupted by Superboy, who unintentionally lets Aqualad escape. Nightwing along with everyone else gets away and returns to land where they must say goodbye to the six League members who must clear the Justice League's name in other worlds. Nightwing, alongside Robin and Batgirl, say a heartfelt goodbye and good luck to their mentor, Batman. In "Salvage", Nightwing joined Wally West, Jim Harper, Black Canary and Green Arrow in finding Red Arrow, while Nightwing was described to be out on personal business from the team. He and the others tried to convice a broken and poor Roy Harper to rejoin the League and leave his quest to find the real Roy Harper. Nightwing stated that the Roy they knew had always been him, the clone, and he should come back, but this fell on deaf ears as Roy left without rejoining. In "Beneath", Nightwing commanded Alpha Squad containing Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee & Miss Martian in an all girl squad to infultrate a Byalian base. Nightwing remains behind and gives the orders via transport moniter. Nightwing mentions that an all female squad is necessary due to Queen Bee's ability to control men. Batgirl asks if he would have felt the need to justify an all male squad, leaving Nightwing in an awkward silence. After they report back, Nightwing congradulates them on their success. In "Bloodlines", Nightwing was watched by Robin and Beast Boy, as he studied the plans of the Krotoleans and finds that they are interested in kidnapping humans for something inside them that there is no word for in any Earth language. The only word Nightwing can find to describe it is Meta-gene. During their study they are interrupted by a power surge and the appearance of a strange pod from seemingly out of no where. Inside the pod is a boy who calls himself Impulse. The Team quickly deems him as an intruder, as he runs throughout the cave at superspeed after introducing himself. Robin and Beast Boy were quickly ordered by Nightwing to capture him. Beast Boy was quickly mislead and outmaneuvered while Robin chased Impulse into the kitchen, where Impulse was able to evade Robin as well by dodging one of his attacks. After Impulse escapes from Robin, he is tricked by Nightwing and captured. As they interrogate Impulse, he claims to be a tourist from the future, and to be the grandson of Barry Allen (The Flash), and even tries to prove himself by revealing the identies of both Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Nightwing offers Impulse a glass of water, apparently for the purpose of gainng a DNA sample. After Malcom Duncan enters the cave, Impulse uses his super vibrations to escape the cuffs that hold him and run off the opening of Mount Justice but Nightwing had placed a subcutaneous micro-tracker in the water, and traces it to find that he is heading to Central City which leads Nightwing to call and warn the Flash Family. In "Depths", There was to be a satellite launch in order to establish communication between Mars and Earth. There were several rumors to a conspiracy to stop the launch, Nightwing created a response team along with the retired Artemis in order to make sure the launch was successful The team heads to the launch site, where they are soon attacked by Kaldur'ahm (Formerly Aqualad) and an army of Black Manta's soldiers. The missions status heads south as Lagoon Boy is captured while Miss Martian and Superboy are pinned down in both air and sea, leaving the mission to Nightwing and Artemis. They battle on the mainland to protect the base from the soldiers by taking advantage of the Manta-men's helmets vision inhancement, using their underwater advantage as a disadvantage on land, by launching a flare. Kaldur'ahm arrives to lead his field soldiers and faces Nightwing and Artemis while the satellite launches simultaneously. Kaldur'ahm impales Artemis and Nightwing rushes to her side while the satellite suddenly self destructs. Nightwing pronounces Artemis dead as Superboy and Miss Martian return. While the team and the league mourn Artemis "death", Nightwing meets with Wally West, Kaldur'ahm and Artemis, revealing they faked her death and Kaldur'ahm's betrayal all along. They had comprised a team of just the four of them in order to infiltrate the light with Kaldur'ahm's help. Nightwing gives Artemis an enchanted necklace that will make her appear as a completely different person to everyone but the four of them. This was given to him by Zatanna (Nightwing hinted that they had a relationship before hand). Artemis then boards the ship that Kaldur'ahm uses to lead the Manta-men and Nightwing is left to go "grieve" with the team. Physical Appearance As Robin Dick was fairly short for his age, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he was an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes.His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. He typically wore either a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes, depending on his current attire. His original Robin uniform was comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allowed him great mobility. On his tunic, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To protect his identity, Robin wore a black stylized domino mask at all times. While sporting the mask, his eyes appeared completely white. After becoming Nightwing at 18 years old he's grown cosiderably taller, having roughly the same height as Batman aswell as gaining a highly increased muscular tone, especially in his upper body. His hair remains unkempt as it hangs over his forhead as the back of his hair reaches over the back of his neck. As Nightwing, Dick wears much more protective armor over a full body kevlar suit as his uniform and no longer uses a cape. Nightwings suit is mainly an onyx black that covers his entire body in a resistant kevlar material for battle. This suit also has softer jointed material that takes a more purple tinted color for higher flexibility in certain areas. The suit also features armored shoulder pad and a chest plate that is designed with Nightwings signature blue insignia. He also wears gloves and boots that are not attached to the full body uniform along with his adapted uility belt with all of his gadgets including his signature Eskirma Sticks that are attached to but placed under the utility belt and stick on Nightwing's right leg. To complete the outfit Nightwing wears his custom Domino mask that he has adapted from his time as Robin Personality and Relationships In his early days as Robin, despite being only 13, he was more experienced than his fellow sidekicks due to his training under Batman's wing for four years. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contrasting personalities, while his mentor was cold and very serious Robin's demeanor was quite the opposite. Robin was naturally a very lighthearted individual who seemed to take joy in nearly everything that he did, despite his immaturity he could get along very well with people who were older than him and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaved in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother" role, in which he joked freely about his teammates, and even made fun of them when they made mistakes. He had a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, with whom he was able to joke and often treated like a brother of sorts. Robin also seemed to take great pleasure in creating back-formations, by removing "prefixes" from commonly used words such as "disturbed" and "overwhelmed" to create neologisms. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of the Team, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the Team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the Team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the Team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. After the trauma of watching his teammates die in a simulation, Robin opened up to Black Canary during a therapy session. He did want to be the leader and wanted to someday become Batman. But after sending his friends to their "deaths" in the simulation, he no longer desires to become like Batman. He did, however, grow up to become Nightwing, and eventually stepped up as leader of the Team. At 18 years of age Nightwing is significantly more mature then during his time as Robin, as he takes his missions far more seriously then before, and now interacts and trusts his team, equal to or more so then he trusted his former mentor Batman. Nightwing maintains a mutual respect with his teammates, they normally look to consult or work with Nightwing on certain issues, as they look to him as an authority figure, and because he was a founding member, they know they can trust him. This level of respect with his team mates allows them to normally take orders without question, as they can always trust his judgement as their leader. Despite his professional status Nightwing remains very friendly towards his team mates on a personal level, especially his bat family members Robin and Batgirl. Nightwing seems to favor Robin as his adoptive brother and is always looking out for him and is seen at various times sharing inlectual yet very brotherly oriented conversations with Robin. Nightwing especially trusts Robin on a professional standpoint and was willing to allow him to lead a squad while expecting nothing but the best. This drove Robin to exceptionaly complete the mission beyond Nightwing's expectations and instead of being cold about success like their mentor Batman, Nightwing was very warm and congradulative towards Robin. Due to being close friends for a very long time, Nightwings relations with Batgirl is also very close and personal at times. Batgirl even jokingly questioned her leaders orders forcing him into an awkward state claiming she can control a mans heart which could even indicate they could have been more then friends at one point. Outside the Batfamily, Nightwing contains his intial ties to the original team. Wally notes that even after 5 years and his retirement that he and Dick are still best friends. Nightwing also still cares for the well being of Roy Harper even after they find out he is a clone, he and several others tried to induct him back into the league. Nightwing also remains friendly towards Zatanna who he may have had a relationship with and Artemis who he willingly chose to help him on his mission to Cape Canavral. His trust in the original team is truely shown when he trusts only Wally, Artemis and Kaldur'ahm with the secrets of Artemis' fake death and Kaldur'ahm's fake betrayal. Powers and Abilities Though Nightwing technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. *'Conditioning:' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. Before and during his time as Nightwing this training has become more difficult through battle experience greatly increasing his physical form. *'Speed:' Robin is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. This has increased since becoming Nightwing. He was able to move fast enough to surprise and knock out Impulse who could run at the speed of the Flash. *'Endurance:' Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size, he was even able to endure several attacks from super cyborgs such as the "Red" family and amazo. Before becoming Nightwing, this greatly increased along with his physical physique carrying over to his current time as Nightwing. *'Acrobatics:' Nightwing has proven to be at the peak of human agility which is clearly displayed in his mastery of acrobatics. He displays this frequently when he is able to use many flips and spins effectivley while maintaining perfect balance. Even at thirteen his acrobatic skills were so advanced that Miss Martian was forced to use her telekinetic abilities to keep up with him, while he was suffering from a flu which was later revealed to be the after effects of Parasite's powers. *'Strength:' Robin physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from Batman. Before becoming Nightwing his adolescent growth was wisely used to carry over into his time as Nightwing as he has far greater physical strength and was able to halt a speedster with his bare hands. *'Master Martial Artist:' Nightwing can take out his enemies with ease, using his knowledge in martial arts and agility. Robin was able to battle on par with supervillians twice his size such as Bane who he was able to defeat with little to no effort. Dick has greatly increased these skills since becoming Nightwing as he was easily able to subdue Impulse who could move at incredbile speeds. *'Master of Stealth:' Nightwing is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. As Robin he did this to his own team mates frequently leaving mysteriously without any of them figuring oit out. *'Master Escape Artist:' Nightwing is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. *'Marksmanship:' Nightwing is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He utilizes various weapons and gadgets with percision to almost always hit his mark. *'Detective Skills:' Nightwing has shown astute deductive reasoning. *'Vehicle Driver:' As Robin, Nightwing excelled at driving a motorcycle even though he was clearly not of age. *'Master Hacker and Computer Technician:' Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. *'Strategic Planning: '''Nightwing is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situation and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. He is a clear cut choice for natural leadership and is effective at giving orders and decideding squads on the team based on their strengths. Weaknesses As Robin, Dick's primary weakness is his lack of super powers in comparison to his team mates. However, his extensive training, wide variety of skills and numereous pieces of equipment, more than compensate and make him the most well rounded member of the team, in terms of ability. His second weakness is his lack of communication skill, which prevent him from acting as team leader, despite being one of the most qualified, Kaldur'ahm being the only other qualified member, this stems from his extensive experience in fighting crime in Gotham alongside Batman. Batman and Robin's relationship is so defined that they do not need to communicate and Robin therefore assumed he could disappear and that others would immediately know what to do, leaving his team mates ill prepared, and unaware of his strategy. Most of these weaknesses have been nuetralized either before or during Dick's time as Nightwing. Nightwing still remains the most rounded member of the team though he still lacks super powers. Nightwing now is always in contact with his team which is shown through his leadership of the team. After working with the team for over five years Nightwing has learned to communicate and set up a relationship with his team like he had with Batman during his time as Robin. Equipment and Technology As Robin *'Robin Cowl': Robin's suit was built specifically for him by Batman. It was built out of kevlar to protect from certain attacks such as bullets, beam weapons and explosions while allowing him great flexibility to utilize his acrobatics. It also features a camoflauge mode that allows Robin to stay under the radar and maintain his keen stealth skills. **'Mask:' Like Batman's mask, it allows Robin to focus on points farther than the naked eye, this also gives him night vision and a basic aided vision. **'Snow Cowl': Robin has a second suit that was modeled after his regular suit but redesigned for extreme cold. It had a built in temperature moderator aswell as a complete heating system to maintain Robin's natural body temperature. **'Holographic Computer:' Robin had a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gave him easy access to building schematics and data files. There was a USB-cable that he could hook up to larger systems that allowed him complete access through his advanced hacking programs. *'Utility Belt:' Robin carried around a Utility belt that carried various assortments of weapons that was adopted from his mentor Batman. Weapons and Equipment held on the utility belt are: **'Eskirma Sticks:' Close combat twin fighting sticks that were used by Robin to enhance his fighting strength in close quarters. **'Grappling Gun: A Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Robin the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. **'''Birdarangs: Disk like shurikens that are used from long range and had various use including electricution and explosives. **'Taser:' Robin carried around a hand-held taser that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to momentarily slow down Superboy and defeat Bane. **'Gas Pellets:' Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allowed Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies as they release different gases. They can be used to detonate in a set amount of time after being pinned to their enemies releasing a small explosion. Robin used this feature to attach them to his enemies and explode, minorly injuring them or releasing noxious gases. **'Rebreather: '''Robin was equipted with a rebreather that allowed him to breath under water or filter out harmfull gasses in the air for a unknown amount of time. *'Motorcyle': Robin had his own personal mode of transportation alongside the batmobile, a customized sports motorcycle, It possess two modes which are Civil mode and Battle mode. In Civil Mode the Motorcycle is a normal appearing motorcycle with extreme speed and advanced controls. In battle mode the motorcyle splits in half, the backside turns into a flying laser cannon that protected Robin from attack. *'Lockpick': Robin stored an advanced lockpick in his gloves. *'Kryptonite': Deep within Batman's cave their is a small deposite of Kryptonite that Robin used to take down Superman and a willing Superboy. As Nightwing ''Nightwing's equipment stock is incomplete and will be updated as more gadgets are released on the tv series *'Nightwing Cowl': Nightwing's suit was built by Dick himself and specifically designed for his abilities. It appears to be colored for dark camoflauge in order to utilize Nightwing's mastery of stealth. It is made out of hard and soft kevlar to allow Nightwing complete mobility and protection against advanced weaponry. **'Mask': Much like his old mask, Nightwing's domino mask grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye aswell as night vision. **'Holographic Computer': Nightwing retains his Holographic computer on his glove which grants him access to his own computer interface including data files and schematics. *'Utility Belt': Nightwing carries a modified version of his old Utility Belt which has several pockets around his waist for instant access to his several gadgets including: **'Escrima Sticks': Nightwing's signature weapons are his close combat twin fighting sticks. They are expandable metal bars that Nightwing utilizes to maximize his close quarters fighting ability by striking quickly and powerfully. They are stored on his right thigh in their retracted form for instant access. **'Handcuffs': Nightwing is equipted with custom handcuffs that hook and lock much faster then average, though this may be due to Nightwing's skills. **'Explosive Pellets': Tiny marble like devices that can utilize various effects such as explosion, gas release and a triping element. Gallery |-|Robin = Robin YJ 3.png|The Boy Wonder The Team.png|Robin and The Team Dick Trains.png|Dick Grayson trains hard in acrobatics Dick and Bruce YJ.png|Dick Grayson and his foster father Bruce Wayne play basketball Dick and Wally.png|Dick and his best friend, Wally West Dick, Bette and Artemis.png|Dick Grayson alongside his new friends, Artemis & Bette Kane Robin and Atemis.png|Robin alongside his friend and teammate, Artemis Robin and Zatana.png|Robin and his love interest, Zatana Robin kisses Zatana.png|Robin kissing his first love interest, Zatana |-|Equipment (Robin) = Birdarags YJ.png|'Birdarangs' Explosive Birdarang YJ.png|'Explosive Birdarang' Robin Escrima.png|'Eskrima Sticks' Robin's Computer.png|'Holographic Computer' Robin Batrope.png|'Grappling Gun' Robin Cycle.png|'Motorcyle - Civil Mode' Robin Battle Cycle.png|'Motorcycle - Battle Mode' Robin tazer.png|'Tazer' Explosive Pellets YJ.png|'Explosive Pellets' Robin uses Kryptonite.png|'Kryptonite' |-|Nightwing = Nightwing and Lagoon.png|Nightwing and his newer teammate, Lagoon Boy Batfamily YJ.png|Nightwing and his Batfamily Nightwing, Robin and Beast Boy.png|Nightwing, Robin & Beast Boy await the "Intruder" Nightwing_vs_Manta_Men.png|Nightwing battles Black Manta's men Nightwing & Artemis vs Manta Men.png|Nightwing and Artemis face Kaldur'ahm and his men Secret_Four.png|Nightwing meets with the only three he trusts with the "secret" |-|Equipment (Nightwing) = Nightwing Eskrima Sticks.png|'Eskrima Sticks' Nightwing Holographic Computer.png|'Holographic Computer' Nightwing Pellets.png|'Explosive Pellets' Nightwing Handcuffs.png|'Handcuffs' Notes * Like Red Arrow, Robin seems to be aware that Artemis is not who she appears. He knows she lives in Gotham City as apposed to Star City with Green Arrow, a fact he seems to enjoy using to make her squirm. Her attendance at his school also seems to have been arranged to allow him to keep an eye on her. * In the episode Homefront Barbara Gordan makes a small appearance as one of the students of Dick's school, whether she is opperating as batgirl or not is not stated. She does know Dick personally, but she is not familiar with Artemis, and Dick seemed to be keeping the secret from her. She also seems to have a romantic relationship with Dick (she appears to be jealous when Dick snuck a photo with Artemis to mess with her later) though he later showed an interest in Zatanna, which would seem to contradict this. Category:Young Justice Characters